El amor traspasa el tiempo
by LadyBlackSwan21
Summary: Aome viaja al sengoku teniendo 8 años y conoce a Inuyasha de ahí empezara una bonita amistad que con los años se fortalecera pero ¿que pasara cuando regrese kikyou y naraku? "Es increíble que esta pequeña cachorra sepa amar y valorar mejor que tu Kikyou"
1. La perra del mal traicionera?

**Primer capitulo de mi nueva Historia como regalo de san valentin la subi :D espero les guste!**

* * *

**Aome POV**

Hola! Soy Aome Higurashi y tengo 8 años, lo sé soy un poco madura para mi edad por eso voy a cursos avanzados en al escuela, mi vida es normal…o al menos eso creo…mi familia vive en una enorme casa…tiene demasiadas cosas y hay un templo al que mi abuelo no nos deja pasar, mi mami esta embarazada de mi hermanito y junto con mi papi somos muy felices….pero algo pasaba…algo que hacía que quisiera ir a ese lugar, es decir por curiosidad…así que me decidí a ir…era de noche y mis papas se habían ido a una cena…

"Nos veremos pronto amor…cuídate por favor" dijo mi papi abrazándome

"¡Si papi!" dije besando su mejilla

"No atosigues a tu abuelo" dijo mi mami acariciando mis cabellos

"Claro que no mami…" dije riendo "¡Adiós!"

"¡Nos vemos!"

"Ven Aome, vamos a cenar" dijo mi abuelo sonriendo

"Claro abuelo" dije con una sonrisa

Bajamos a cenar mientras el abuelo me contaba la misma historia de la perla de shikkon

"Así que…¿Una sacerdotisa la cuidaba?" pregunte con la boca llena de cereal

"Así es…y ella estaba enamorada de un Hanyou"

"¿Qué es un hanyou?"

"Un medio demonio…es también humano"

"¿Cómo se llamaban?"

"No lo recuerdo…pero bueno sabes su trágico final ¿No? ya hay que ir a dormir" dijo mientras se levantaba

Yo suspire y asentí mientras me levantaba e iba detrás de él a mi cama…no me gustaba ese final tan trágico de la historia pero según mi abuelo así estaba escrito.

Tuve que esperar un buen rato…mi abuelo no se dormía tan rápidamente…pero la espera valió la pena…

"¿Abuelo?" dije moviéndolo lentamente "¿Estás despierto?"

Como no contesto sonreí y lleve mi mochila con unas barras y jugos para comer mientras salía caminando hacia el templo…cuando por fin pude estar en la entrada me entro miedo… ¿Y si había monstruos ahí? ¿Y si me comían viva? Pero eso era tonto ¿no? Se supone que no existen los monstruos según mi mami…entre armándome de valor mientras cerraba la puerta con cuidado…ahí estaban los pergaminos de mi abuelo, sonreí y fui hacia ellos mientras tomaba uno pero en eso una enorme brisa me cubrió haciendo que temblara del frío…todos los vellos de mi nuca se erizaron pero respire mientras me aferraba mas a mi mochila…

¡Ja! ¡El templo no tenía nada! Sonreí mientras intentaba bajar del pozo pero en eso un pie se me atoro lo que hizo que cayera dentro del pozo yo cerré fuertemente mis ojos y comencé a gritar

"¡AHHHHHH!" grite esperando el golpe que nunca llegó

Sorprendida me voltee y vi que estaba flotando…no me había caído…sonreí mientras empezaba a dar vueltas viendo que no caía ¡Me sentía como Peter Pan! ¡Siiiii! Me reí cuando en eso sentí como dejaba de flotar y caía de pompas al suelo…

"Auch… ¿Dónde estoy?" dije mientras me levantaba viendo alrededor del pozo…tal vez había sido mi imaginación…que bueno que era buena trepadora…sonreí y comencé a intentar subir pero me resbalaba pero no me iba a rendir ¡Tenía que llegar a mi casa antes de que mis papas llegaran!

Cuando por fin pude salir me maraville por lo que vi…estaba en un hermoso lugar…wow era tan grande! Sonreí y baje del pozo pero me caí en la hierba, suspire siempre me caía…pero bueno empecé a recorrer el lugar hasta que divise el árbol que estaba en mi casa…

"¡Si! ¡Ahí esta mi casa!" dije riendo mientras corría hacía el árbol pero cuando llegué lo que vi me dejo pasmada…ahí había un chico ¿Dormido? De cabello blanco y largo y ¿Con orejas de perro? ¡Un hanyou! Me acerque lentamente a él y acaricie sus cabellos ya que no alcanzaba sus orejas pero en eso vi que el chico traía una flecha…pobre…iba a tocar la flecha cuando sentí como alguien agarraba mi mano…

"¿Quién demonios eres tú?" me espetaron unos hermosos ojos dorados

Yo grite mientras golpeaba su rostro por lo que su mano me dejo caer al suelo, en ese momento lo miré bien…estaba despierto ¡AHHH1 ¡ESTABA DESPIERTO!

"¡Bah! ¡Solamente eres una cachorra que viste muy extraño!" murmuro suspirando

"Me llamo Aome Higurashi" dije mientras me levantaba "¿Y tu quien eres?"

"Inuyasha" dijo serio

"Raro nombre…" dije sonriente "¿Y porque estas en ese árbol Inuyasha?"

"Pues fíjate que aquí me encaje porque no tenía nada que hacer" respondió cortante

"¿Por qué? Eso fue tonto" dije sorprendida

Inuyasha bufó mientras me miraba

"Genial…esta cachorra no sabe lo que es el sarcasmo"

"¿Por qué me llamas cachorra? ¡No soy un perro!" le espete enfadada "¿Y que es sarcasmo?"

"Bah! ¡No se que hago hablando contigo!" murmuró suspirando

"¡Ni yo! ¡Eres un grosero!" dije ofendida "Yo podría ayudarte a que dejaras de estar ahí pero como eres grosero no lo haré!"

"¡Hey espera!" grito angustiado "¿En serio puedes sacarme de aquí?"

"¡Claro que si!" dije sonriente "Pero solo si dices las palabras mágicas…"

"¿Abracadabra?" pregunto confundido

"No tonto…solamente por favor" dije con una sonrisa

"¿Por favor?" pregunto

Sonreí y fui hacia el mientras tomaba la flecha e intentaba sacarla, no se como pero pude hacerlo me fui hacia atrás cayendo en el suelo e Inuyasha me miro con sus dorados ojos color ambar.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso niña?" pregunto mientras caía del árbol frente a mi

"¿Hacer que?" pregunte levantándome

"Eso….haberte….haber quitado la flecha… estaba encantada eres una sacerdotisa acaso?" pregunto entrecerrando su frente y mirándome detenidamente

"¿Sacerdotisa? ¡Como la de la historia del abuelo!" dije sonriente "No no soy pero espero ser una como la de la historia"

"¿Historia? ¿De que rayos hablas cachorra?" pregunto mirándome

"La historia…del hanyou y la sacerdotisa ¿No la has escuchado?" pregunte mirándolo con mis ojos abiertos como platos

Pareció sorprendido y dolido miro hacia el cielo y se sentó recargado en el árbol mientras suspiraba tristemente…hum estaba triste, fui y me senté a lado de el sin decir nada esperando a que hablara

"Feh si la he escuchado" murmuró sin mirarme

"¡Te la contare! Aunque no se me los nombres" decidí con una sonrisa y comencé con mi relato, estaba emocionada por poder contarle a alguien mas la historia que me encantaba, claro que algunas cosas se me olvidaban o otras las agregaba pero era divertido, Inuyasha me escuchaba con atención aunque parecía no estar escuchando pero podía ver como sus tiernas orejitas se movían en mi dirección.

"Y entonces ella le puso un hechizo así como tu estabas y murió…no me gusto el final…" dije suspirando

"Keh…no todos los finales son felices cachorra" susurró con una triste sonrisa

"Pero hay algo que yo no entiendo de la historia" dije pensativa, Inuyasha me volteo a ver mirándome con curiosidad "No entiendo porque la sacerdotisa llamada Perra del mal traicionera como dijiste que se llamaba le pidió al Sexy y fuerte hanyou que se transformara en humano…si se enamoro de él…es por lo que el era..y mi mami dice que si amas a alguien así como es nunca le pedirías que cambiara"

Inuyasha me miro con sorpresa y se acercó a mí mirándome como si fuera una clase de fenómeno de circo.

"Tu…tu si tu amaras a alguien ¿Le pedirías que cambiara?" me pregunto mirándome con sus dorados ojos fijamente

"No.. soy como mi mami" dije sonriendo "Si amo a alguien aunque tenga 3 cabezas lo amare igual tal y como es así se aman mi mami y mi papi"

* * *

_**Narrador ONN**_

Inuyasha relajo sus músculos mirando con ternura a la pequeña humana que estaba a lado de el, sintiendo mas fuerte que nunca un deseo de protegerla, sintió una calidez en su corazón que hace años, casi siglos no sentía y esta pequeña humana en unas horas había hecho que eso pasara.

"Inuyasha" susurró la pequeña mirándolo

"¿Qué pasa cachorra?" pregunto

"Tengo sueño y quiero irme a casa" balbuceo con sus ojos casi cerrados

"¿Dónde vives?" pregunto preocupado

"En Tokio" dijo la pequeña mientras se recargaba sobre el y cerraba sus ojos

Inuyasha miro a la pequeña que estaba dormida en sus piernas y delicadamente acaricio sus sedosos cabellos escuchando la respiración acompasada vio como estaba oscureciendo y apoyo su cabeza en el árbol sagrado cerrando sus ojos sintiéndose en paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

"Es increíble que esta pequeña cachorra sepa amar y valorar mejor que tu Kikyou" susurró Inuyasha con una media sonrisa mientras levemente caía a los brazos de Morfeo inconcientemente abrazando el pequeño cuerpo que tenía sobre el.

* * *

**Continuara….**


	2. ¿Peter Panque?

Aca vengo con otro capitulo :D espero y les guste lo se no he actualizado pero mi vida se ha tornado complicada ultimamente o_o falta de inspiracion ¬¬ que mierda! nunca me hace falta pero mi mente siempre planea diferentes historias D: creoq ue por eso no he acabado de escribir ningun libro ¬¬ hahha en fin espero y les guste :D

xoxoxoxoxo

Lizzie Cullen Black 3 black swan ;)

* * *

**Aome POV**

Desperté sintiéndome descansada pero cuando abrí bien mis ojos tallándolos vi que estábamos arriba de un árbol asustada abracé con fuerza el cuello de Inuyasha que inmediatamente despertó.

"¿Qué pasa cachorra?" susurró adormilado

"¡Estamos arriba de un árbol Inuyasha!" grite "Le temo a las alturas"

"Bah debes de acostumbrarte cachorra" dijo con una retadora sonrisa "Es la manera mas rápida en la que podamos llegar a la Aldea para que comas algo bueno comamos"

"¿Vuelas como Peter pan?" pregunte sorprendida mientras lo admiraba

"Peter panque?" pregunto Inuyasha mientras me cargaba y se levantaba mirándome raro

"Peter pan! ¿Nunca has oído hablar del niño que nunca creció?" pregunte sorprendida

"¿Nunca creció? Osea que era un enano?" pregunto Inuyasha riendo "Feh eso no es bueno para defenderse"

"¿Defenderse? No Inuyasha este Peter Pan nunca creció osea nunca envejeció me entiendes?" dije separando las palabras como mi mama me hacia cuando no la entendía

"Ah…feh hubieras empezado por ahí"

"Te cuento la historia en lo que vamos a la Aldea ¿te parece?" dije con una enorme sonrisa

"Feh…esta bien cachorra pero mas vale que sea una buena historia" dijo mientras me cargaba y se iba corriendo hacia la aldea

Camino a la Aldea le fui contando la historia de Peter Pan a Inuyasha con lujo de detalles pude muchas veces ver como sonreía y se emocionaba con las peleas de Garfio y Peter, por fin llegamos a la Aldea, Inuyasha me bajo al suelo y fue caminando a la cabaña mas cercana mientras tocaba la puerta.

"¿Hay alguien?" pregunto mientras al ver que no abrían empujaba la puerta para abrirla

"¿Inuyasha?" pregunte corriendo hacia él mientras me aferraba a unas de sus piernas

"Inuyasha? Eres en verdad tu?" pregunto otra voz que salio desde dentro de la cabaña

"¿Tu quien eres?" pregunto Inuyasha mientras cerraba su mano en un puño y se ponía frente a mí

De la oscuridad de la cabaña salió una señora enana y encorvada de cabellos con un poco de canas tenía un poco de arrugas en su rostro y llevaba un parche negro en el ojo como los piratas

"Soy Kaede la hermana de Kikyou ¿Acaso no me reconoces Inuyasha?"Pregunto con una media sonrisa

"¿Kaede? Como has cambiado" dijo Inuyasha sorprendido mientras bajaba su mano

"Los años pasan Inuyasha… ¿Y esta pequeña?" susurró mientras me veía con gran sorpresa como si le recordara a alguien

"Me llamo Aome Higurashi señora mucho gusto" dije mientras le extendía mi brazo

"Mucho gusto Aome ¿Es tu protegida Inuyasha?"

"Keh…¿Protegida? Yo no protejo a nadie anciana solo quiero saber como llevarla a casa" djio mientras se cruzaba de brazos

"Y aún así cuando Sali de aquí la cubriste con tu cuerpo…Inuyasha a mi no me engañas…aunque no creo que la tendrás segura de todo" susurró mientras se sentaba

"¿Insinúa que no puedo protegerla?" terció Inuyasha mirándola enfadado

Yo me limite a mirarlos como cuando a veces mis papas discutían había aprendido que era mejor quedarse callado y dejar que se calmaran a intervenir.

"Eres medio demonio Inuyasha…por lo tanto una parte de tu sangre es demoníaca y esa parte es muy peligrosa para una niña como Aome, en dado caso que salga"

Inuyasha se le quedo mirando por un momento hasta que sus orejitas se agacharon y se sentó, pude ver que estaba preocupado y un poco triste y no estaba muy segura de porque, lentamente fui hacia el recostando mi cabeza entre sus piernas mientras sentía como se relajaba.

"Yo…puedo controlarme…pero en caso de que así no fuera y en caso que de verdad quisiera protegerla ¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

"Tengo un collar encantado no podrás quitártelo y ella con una palabra podrá controlarte…así cuando llegue el momento no le harás daño"

"No Inuyasha" susurré mirándolo "Yo confió en ti…"

"Keh…." Susurró restándole importancia "Cuando de verdad lo necesite anciana vendré ¿Está bien? Puede que dentro de algunas semanas pase a visitarla" Inuyasha se paro mirando por última vez a Kaede "¿Sabe donde se encuentra Tokio?"

"¿Tokio?" pregunto sorprendida "No…no tengo la menor idea ¿de ahí viene la niña? " Inuyasha asintió al mismo tiempo que yo "Puedes probar regresando por donde llego"

Inuyasha asintió mientras salía de la cabaña conmigo pisándole los talones, cuando lo alcance tome su mano, pareció sorprenderle ya que me miró con sus profundos y dorados ojos pero pude ver que me miraba con un poco de ternura le sonreí haciendo que inconcientemente me devolviera la sonrisa.

"Tienes una muy bonita sonrisa Inu no se porque no sonríes mucho" dije mientras me aferraba bien a su manos

"Keh…." Dijo Inuyasha sonrojándose "¿Inu?"

"Si Inu suena mas bonito"

"Me gusta.." susurró "¿Como llegaste aquí Aome? ¿Por donde?"

Lo pensé por un momento mientras recordaba, bueno llegue hasta aquí cayendo del pozo….pero al salir de ahí no me quede y fui corriendo hasta el árbol donde estaba Inuyasha, lo mire con una sonrisa mientras me abrazaba a su pierna

"¿Sabes donde esta un pozo? Uno así grande cerca del árbol donde estabas clavado"

"¿Un pozo? Podemos averiguar" dijo mientras me cargaba

Corrimos bueno Inuyasha corrió hasta donde se encontraba el árbol sagrado y comenzó a caminar siguiéndome, empecé a recordar el camino y comencé a avanzar más rápido hasta que vi el pozo, sonriendo corrí hasta él mientras intentaba subirme, Inuyasha me miró con lo que pude reconocer como tristeza y se sentó en la barda del pozo mientras me miraba.

"Feh…¿segura que aquí es?" pregunto

"Si…te voy a extrañar mucho Inu" susurré abrazándolo

Inuyasha suspiro mientras me cargaba hasta ponerme a la altura de su pecho yo me acurruque en él mientras acariciaba con mis deditos su plateado cabello. Subí mi mirada y me acerque lentamente a la cara de Inuyasha que me miraba con sorpresa hasta que bese su mejilla y su nariz, Inuyasha se sonrojo fuertemente y me miro yo lo abracé con más fuerza pero esto hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y los dos cayéramos dentro del pozo.

"INUYASHA" grite mientras cerraba mis ojos asustada

"Tranquila Aome" dijo Inuyasha mientras me abrazaba mas a él "No dejare que te pase nada"

Paso lo mismo que la otra vez solo que cuando tocamos suelo no caí ya que Inuyasha había caído de pie…vaya tenía que practicar eso, Inuyasha empezó a subir lentamente hasta salir del pozo, me sorprendí muchísimo al ver que estaba en el templo de mi abuelo….¡ESTABA EN CASA!

"Inu ¡Estoy en casa! ¡Esta es mi casa" grite feliz mientras bajamos del pozo tome su manos y lo jale para que fuera a conocer a mis papas y al abuelo, Inuyasha me seguía mirando alrededor con sorpresa

"Cachorra yo debería irme" susurró mirando alrededor "¿Segura que es tu casa? No la siento muy segura"

En eso escuche ruidos de la cocina, ignore a Inuyasha y entre por la puerta mientras seguía jalando a Inuyasha

"¡MAMA! ¡PAPA! ¡ABUELO!" canturreé feliz

"¿Aome?" susurró mi mamá con sorpresa mientras corría a abrazarme "¡MI AOME! ¿Dónde estabas preciosa?"

Mi mamá corrió a abrazarme sin ver que todavía tenía agarrada con fuerza la mano de Inuyasha, cuando se dio cuenta de esto subió su mirada y se sorprendió al ver la de Inuyasha que nos miraba como si estuviera recordando algo

"Mami…él es Inuyasha…gracias a el estoy de vuelta..es mi amigo" dije sonriente mientras me pegaba mas a él

Mi mamá sonrió y sin miedo tomo la mano de Inuyasha estrechándosela a pesar de que atrás la miraban mi papá y mi abuelo sorprendidos.

"Muchas gracias Inuyasha…no se como pagártelo"

Por primera vez desde que llegamos a la cocina Inuyasha hablo, me miró con una media sonrisa y luego miro a mi mami.

"Yo si se como" aseguró serio "Solamente dejando que visite a Aome todas las veces que quiera"

Continuara…..

* * *

Lo se , lo se

Lectora: Esta mega corto ¬¬! me hiciste esperarme un mundo para esta msieria D: ¬¬

Escritora: Waaaa lo se demandame pegameee pero no dejes de leerme u_u T_T

Lectora: ¬¬ bien? que...no primero me lo dejas corto y para colmo INTERESANTE ¬¬ NUNCA NUNCA! 0k 0k u_u solo porque me gusto *-*

Escritora: *-* waaa de eso se trataba

0K no estoy demente hahaha pero espero y esa sea su reaccion :D además vendran las diferentes etapas de la infancia adolescencia de Aome :D awwwww ahahahah seran hermosos *-* y Kikyou aparecera solo que ahora Aome tendra mas ventaja ;)


End file.
